Douze ans
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Post saison 4 **SPOILERS 4x23** "Un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, elle fuyait encore, comprit Elijah. Quoi ou qui, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il serait toujours là pour lui fournir un refuge." Katherine retrouve Elijah douze ans après être redevenue humaine.


**Douze ans**

Brooklyn, minuit passé, un jeudi soir.

Elijah lisait à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, au son de la pluie qui tombait drue à l'extérieur et frappait avec insistance le toit et les carreaux de son pavillon de la banlieue de New York. Son livre manquait d'intérêt. L'auteur, contemporain, n'avait pas vécu la guerre de sécession et s'en faisait une idée complètement erronée. Pour un tout autre lecteur, le roman pouvait peut-être sembler intéressant mais pour Elijah, s'était un tissu d'âneries.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à tomber endormi sur son livre. Il marqua sa page, posa son roman et tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière quand on frappa à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au radio réveil : minuit quarante-sept. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte à minuit quarante-sept ?

Il se leva, passa une chemise dont il n'attacha que deux boutons et alla ouvrir.

Et c'était elle.

Bien sûr, que c'était elle, songea-t-il. De qui d'autre aurait-il pu s'agir ? Douze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue mais pourtant, il ne s'étonnait pas de la trouver là au milieu de la nuit. Après tout, depuis cinq cents ans qu'il la connaissait, elle était toujours revenue à lui. Il avait juste espéré qu'elle n'attendrait pas si longtemps. Elle avait vielli, remarqua-t-il. C'était étrange de l'avoir connue jeune fille pendant un demi millénaire et de la voir soudain avoir trente ans. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os malgré la capuche qui couvrait ses cheveux. Un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, elle fuyait encore, comprit Elijah. Quoi ou qui, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il serait toujours là pour lui fournir un refuge. Ce qui était important, en revanche, c'était qu'elle ne fuyait plus seule. Elle avait deux enfants avec elle. L'un qu'elle tenait par la main, l'autre calé sur sa hanche.

Elijah ne dit pas un mot, elle non plus. Il s'écarta simplement pour laisser Katherine entrer. Puis il referma la porte tandis qu'elle laissait tomber son sac sur le parquet de l'entrée, posait l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et enlevait sa capuche, laissant voir un visage marqué par la peur mais pas seulement, puisque le coté gauche de sa mâchoire n'était qu'un énorme bleu.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Elijah dans un murmure en s'approchant d'elle, ses doigts à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage. »

Comment se pouvait-il qu'après toutes ces années, toutes ses tentatives pour la ramener, pour la garder près de lui après toutes les fois où elle l'avait déçu, trompé, humilié, quitté, il la voyait et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et la blottir contre lui pour la protéger du monde. Il vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle battit des paupières pour les empêcher de glisser le long de ses cils.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

_ Aussi longtemps que tu voudras, promit-il. »

Katherine interrompit leur tête à tête pour se pencher et retenir par le bras le petit qui s'était emparé des clefs de voitures d'Elijah. Les clefs étaient posées sur le guéridon près de la porte d'entrée et il n'avait eu qu'à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et tendre le bras pour s'en emparer.

« Laisse ça, lui dit Katherine en lui prenant les clefs des mains et en les remettant à leur place. »

Puis elle entreprit de retirer à l'enfant manteau, écharpe et chaussures, révélant sous le tas de vêtement un tout petit garçon qui était encore largement assez jeune pour être qualifié de bébé. Elle procéda de même avec le deuxième enfant, une petite fille de six, peut-être sept ans, estima Elijah en la regardant.

« Qui sont ces enfants ? Demanda-t-il. »

Mais il avait à peine besoin de la réponse. Quand Katherine avait enlevé sa capuche à la petite fille, qu'il avait vu ses longs cheveux châtain foncé, ses grands yeux noisette et sa peau hâlée, il avait compris.

« La grande, c'est Irina, expliqua Katherine. Et le petit, Eli. »

Elijah leva un sourcil, quelque peu dérouté. Puis il constata que la pluie avait traversé chaussures et manteaux et que les deux enfants étaient frigorifiés. Les explications et récits détaillés pouvaient attendre, décida-t-il.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Katherine donna un bain chaud aux enfants tandis qu'Elijah s'occupait du linge mouillé, récupérant blousons et vêtements qu'il étendit sur le céchoir. Il plaçait les chaussures prêt du radiateur quand Katherine l'appela depuis la salle de bain

« Tu aurais un sèche-cheveux ? »

Il la rejoignit et la contempla un instant tandis qu'elle frottait les cheveux de sa fille dans une serviette.

« Non, bien sûr que non, comprit-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait même pas du demander. »

Quelle utilité aurait-il d'un sèche-cheveux avec le peu de longueur capilaire qu'il avait ? Elle se dit vaguement que c'était amusant de voir que même après douze ans sans s'être vus, ils se comprenaient encore sans se parler, par un simple regard.

« Maman, j'ai froid, se plaignit la fillette.

_ Je sais, répondit Katherine d'un ton las et chargé de fatigue en lui passant son haut de pyjama. Mais Elijah n'a pas de sèche-cheveux et je n'ai pas pensé à emmener le mien.

_ Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Proposa Elijah à la petite. »

Timide, elle n'osa pas répondre mais se tourna vers sa mère avec envie.

« Oui, répondit Katherine à la place de sa fille. Eli ? Fit-elle en s'adressant au petit garçon enveloppé dans sa serviette de toilette à coté de sa soeur. Tu veux un chocolat, toi aussi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à mâchonner un coin de la serviette.

« Il y a un biberon dans la poche latérale du sac, dit-elle en se tournant vers Elijah. Si tu peux lui préparer un demi biberon de chocolat chaud, lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants étaient habillés et buvaient leur chocolat à la table de la cuisine, le petit installé dans les bras de Katherine qui tenait le biberon pour lui. Puis Eli repoussa le biberon et se débattit pour que sa mère le pose par terre. Il commença à explorer la cuisine d'un air curieux. Elijah le trouva adorable avec ses petits cheveux bruns en bataille et sa grenouillère rouge foncé.

« Est-ce que tu peux garder un oeil sur eux pendant que je prends une douche ? Lui demanda Katherine qui n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de se changer depuis son arrivée et grelottait dans ses vêtements mouillés.

_ Bien sûr. »

Katherine quitta la pièce et la cuisine resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Elijah détacha son regard du petit garçon et le reporta sur la fillette qui sirotait doucement son chocolat. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Il remarqua que la petite aussi était marquée au visage. Moins violemment que Katherine mais elle aussi avait été battue.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible en montrant l'ecchymose sur sa joue.

_ Le père d'Eli, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elijah fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

« Eli et toi n'avez pas le même père ?

_ Non.

_ C'est aussi le père de Eli qui a battu maman ? »

La petite hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

« C'est souvent, raconta-t-elle. »

Elijah ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de comprendre comment Katherine en était venue à se réfugier chez lui avec ses enfants.

« Et ton papa à toi, poursuivit Elijah, il s'appelle comment ?

_ Je sais pas. »

Quand Katherine sortit de la salle de bain, Elijah la laissa avec ses enfants et alla préparer la chambre d'ami. Katherine installa ensuite les petits sous la couverture, tira un livre d'histoire du sac de voyage et s'allongea entre eux. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Elijah la contemplait pensivement tandis qu'elle lisait et que les deux enfants regardaient les images.

« Et après il retrouve la princesse ! S'enthousiasma Irina.

_ Pas tout de suite, expliqua Katherine à voix basse. Parce que Jafar s'est changé en serpent.

_ Où ça ?

_ Là, regarde, fit-elle en lui montrant une image.

_ Ah oui ! S'écria le petit Eli. »

Puis il les laissa et retourna à la cuisine, des souvenirs de la grande vampire Katherine Pierce plein la tête.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Hey, fit Katherine en retrouvant Elijah dans la cuisine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

_ Ils dorment ?

_ Ca ne va pas tarder, fit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

_ Je t'ai fait un chocolat, dit-il en faisant glisser une tasse fumante vers elle.

_ Merci, fit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui et en replaçant une mèche de ses boucles folles derrière son oreille.

_ Alors ? Fit-il.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Ils ont quel âge ? S'enquit curieusement Elijah.

_ Irina a sept ans, et Eli dix-neuf mois. »

Elle souriait faiblement en lui parlant de ses enfants et soudain, elle ne ressemblait plus à Katherine Pierce. Elle était sa Katerina d'autrefois.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Katherine ? Demanda-t-il tristement. »

Elle soupira, le regard plongé au fond de sa tasse.

« Je me suis mal adaptée à ma vie d'humaine, raconta-t-elle. Tu sais, c'est dur d'un seul coup de devoir trouver de l'argent pour manger, de ne plus pouvoir hypnotiser les gens, d'avoir besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour ne pas mourir de froid. Je ne trouvais pas de boulot. J'ai fini par prendre ce que je trouvais, c'est-à-dire une place de serveuse dans un bar. Le père d'Irina était un client. Il n'est pas resté. »

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs un instant avant de reprendre :

« Puis le bar où je travaillais a fermé, Irina avait quatre ans à ce moment là. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu pour qu'on mange. Puis j'ai rencontré le père d'Eli. Comme on risquait de perdre l'appartement où on vivait faute de revenus pour payer le loyer, on s'est installées chez lui, puis Eli est né. Et voilà. »

Elijah eut un mouvement vers son visage tuméfié et elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, se dit-il. Katherine était fière, hautaine, sûre d'elle, elle menait les hommes à la baguette et piétinait leurs fiertés. Cette femme devant lui était brisée, terrifiée, faible.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ton conjoint te bat ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Elijah songea que s'était terrible de devoir réfléchir pour se souvenir depuis quand on était maltraité.

« A peu près depuis la naissance d'Eli, raconta-t-elle. Il ne supportait pas les pleurs du bébé, ça le rendait dingue. Mais c'était gérable. »

Elijah tressaillit à son récit. En mille ans, il avait tout vu, tout entendu, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les hommes violents envers les femmes et les enfants.

« A quel moment est-ce que c'est devenu ingérable ? Fit-il en reprenant sa propre expression.

_ Il s'est fait virer il y a trois mois et il a commencé à boire. C'est là que ça a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai retrouvé du boulot mais mon salaire passe en grande partie dans sa bière, raconta-t-elle d'une voix acide. Et quand il a levé la main sur ma fille, j'ai fait un sac, pris les enfants, et j'ai foutu le camp. »

Elle s'interrompit et la pièce resta silencieuse un moment.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, Katerina, lui assura-t-il en prenant sa main. »

Elle eut un pâle sourire reconnaissant et quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux au son de son vrai prénom dans la bouche d'Elijah.

Elle finit son chocolat puis la conversation glissa vers des sujets moins sombres. Elijah lui dit qu'il avait été assez peu occupé dernièrement, qu'il vivait à Brooklyn depuis trois ans et que Caroline et Klaus vivaient en plein coeur de Manhattan, pas très loin de chez Damon et Elena, tandis que Rebekah et Stefan avaient préféré la tranquillité du Queens.

« Mais vous êtes tous dans le même coin, constata toutefois Katherine.

_ Oui, admit Elijah avec un sourire en coin. Klaus et Caroline ont été les premiers à vouloir déménager et je voulais pouvoir garder un oeil sur mon frère. Puis Elena s'est ennuyée de Mystic Falls. Puis Rebekah a voulu reprendre ses études.

_ Ta soeur et Stefan, fit-elle, incrédule.

_ Et oui. Ca fait... Huit ans, maintenant.

_ Damon et Elena, poursuivit-elle. Klaus et Caroline. Ces deux-là ont fini par avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, on dirait.

_ Damon et Elena sont mariés depuis huit ans, raconta Elijah, c'est à leur mariage que Bekah et Stefan se sont rabibochés, et Klaus et Caroline depuis quatre...non, cinq ans, se corrigea-t-il.

_ Au fait, se souvint Katherine, ça lui fait quel âge à la fille de Klaus ?

_ Onze ans, répondit Elijah.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

_ Emma. Elle a l'élégance de Caroline et la ténacité de Klaus. Pour l'instant, ça va encore mais quand elle va être adolescente, bonjour les conflits si tu veux mon avis. »

Ils discutèrent un moment encore. Elijah essayait de la faire rire mais il ne réussit qu'à lui tirer quelques demi-sourires. Puis Katherine regagna la chambre d'ami pour prendre quelques heures d'un sommeil somme toute mérité tandis qu'Elijah regagnait son lit et éteignait enfin sa lampe de chevet. Allongé dans le noir, il repensait à ces douzes dernières années, douze années de solitude pour lui, douze années de galère pour Katherine.

Il se souvenait d'avoir reçu son appel un jeudi soir alors qu'il était à la Nouvelle Orléans avec Klaus et Haley. Elle lui avait raconté comment Elena lui avait enfoncé le remède contre le vampirisme dans la gorge et comment elle était redevenue humaine. Elle était terrifiée, elle pleurait, lui avait demandé de rentrer. Klaus se trouvait près de lui quand il avait reçu l'appel de Katherine et il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard à l'air calculateur de son frère pour comprendre que le plan « armée d'hybrides » venait de réssuciter en même temps que Katherine. Elijah n'avait jamais vraiment eu le cran de s'opposer à son frère, lui et Katherine avait d'ailleurs toujours caché leur amour à tous de peur que Klaus ne le découvre. Mais ce jour là il s'était opposé à son frère. Comme jamais auparavant. Klaus avait voulu se rendre immédiatement à Mystic Falls pour vider Katherine de son sang et enfin se créer son armée invincible. Avec les problèmes que lui posait Marcel, la résurrection de Katherine tombait en plus à point nommé. En mille ans, jamais dispute plus violente n'avait éclatée entre eux. Elijah était entré dans une colère noire, une véritable fureur et avait refusé que Klaus ne touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Katherine. Quand il avait voulu s'en tenir à son plan malgré tout, Elijah avait pris Haley en otage et menacé de lui briser la nuque s'il ne renonçait pas. Avec le recule, il se rendait compte qu'il avait à ce moment-là failli tuer sa nièce dans le ventre de sa mère, mais c'était comme ça entre les frères Mikaelson. C'était à celui qui inspirerait le plus de peur à l'autre et en cet instant, Klaus avait eu peur d'Elijah. Il avait donné sa parole que Katherine aurait sa vie normale d'humaine et qu'il n'y interférerait pas. C'était seulement à ce prix là que Elijah avait accepté de laisser la vie sauve à Haley.

Après la naissance du bébé et la mort tragique de Haley, ils étaient revenus à Mystic Falls et Elijah avait espéré pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec Katherine. Peine perdue. Ce n'avait été que disputes jusqu'à ce que Katherine décide de plier bagages sans un au revoir. Un jour, il était rentré, et elle était simplement partie avec toutes ses affaires. Il s'était assis et il avait pleuré. A cet instant, il était convaincu de l'avoir perdue pour toujours.

Et la voilà qui reparaissait douze ans plus tard sur le seuil de sa porte, fuyant un compagnon violent avec deux jeunes enfants. Il se demandait dans quel environnement avait grandi la petite Irina jusque là. Puis il songea à son petit frère, Eli. C'était un drôle de prénom, songea-t-il, qui ressemblait un peu au sien.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Maman, regarde ! S'écria Irina en montrant du doigt une peluche. C'est Lady ! »

Elle se précipita vers le petit chien en peluche à l'effigie de l'héroïne de La Belle et le Clochard.

« On n'a pas d'argent pour ça, chérie, lui répondit Katherine en la ramenant par la main vers le caddie. »

Mais Elijah qui arrivait derrière elles en poussant le chariot de courses s'empara du jouet et l'ajouta à leurs autres articles.

« Non, protesta Katherine, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

_ Moi si, rétorqua Elijah.

_ Elijah... Insista Katherine.

_ Katerina, l'interrompit-il, si tu comptes rester chez moi un moment, tes enfants vont s'ennuyer sans jouets. Et en ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question que tu retournes en chercher chez toi. Va donc chercher un jouet pour ton frère, fit Elijah en se tournant vers Irina. »

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit en direction du rayon des jouets.

Au matin, quand Katherine et les enfants s'étaient levés, il était apparu que faire des courses étaient une urgence dans la mesure où les placards d'Elijah n'étaient d'une part pas fournis pour nourrir quatre personnes et d'autres part, le peu de réserve qu'il avait n'était pas adapté à des besoins et des goûts d'enfants. Le petit Eli ne voulait que des pains au lait, Irina ne mangeait son pain beurré qu'avec de la confiture, jusqu'à Katherine qui n'aimait pas les céréales natures. Toute la petite troupe avait donc pris la direction du supermarché et Katherine avait insisté pour participer aux frais.

La petite revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de jouets et Katherine s'apprêtait à la gronder : _un_ jouet, se n'est pas quatre, ni cinq ; mais Elijah l'aidait déjà à mettre tous ses articles dans le caddie.

« Ca je savais pas si Eli aimerait mieux lequel, alors j'ai pris les trois, expliquait-elle à Elijah.

_ Tu as bien fait, lui assura-t-il avec un grand sourire suscité aussi bien par le raisonnement adorable de la fillette que par l'expression du visage de Katherine qui comprenait que la situation lui échappait complètement. »

Elle jeta à Elijah un regard qui lui disait qu'il exagérait ; ses yeux à lui la mettaient au défit de protester et de gâcher l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

Ils poursuivirent leurs emplêtes, Katherine ajoutant au caddie divers produits qu'Elijah n'aurait jamais cru devoir acheter un jour. Des paquets de gâteaux, des petits pots, du savon hypoallergénique, des couches pour bébé...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Elijah en voyant Katherine poser un pieds sur le rayon du bas et se tendre pour attraper un paquet de couches sur le rayon le plus élevé.

_ Tu apprendras que le premier et le dernier rayon sont toujours les moins chers, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elijah n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper le paquet de couches qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Instinctivement, il avait placé sa main dans le bas du dos de Katherine afin de prévenir toute perte d'équilibre. Elle redescendit de son perchoir et Elijah laissa trainer sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la hanche de Katherine. Ils étaient comme des aimants l'un pour l'autre, songea-t-il. Cinq cents ans qu'ils essayaient de se séparer et de s'oublier et qu'ils échouaient lamentablement. Cinq cents ans que l'air se remplissait d'électricité quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, que quoi qu'ils fassent ils finissaient toujours par se toucher, par échanger des caresses presque accidentelles mais pas complètement, qu'Elijah replaçait sans y penser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Katherine, que sa main à elle glissait malencontreusement sur son jean. C'était son jeu et il s'y laissait prendre volontairement.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient à la caisse, Irina chatouillait le mollet de son frère assis dans le porte-bébé du caddie. Le petit Eli riait aux éclats tandis qu'Elijah et Katherine vidaient le caddie sur le tapis roulant de la caisse.

« C'est une belle famille que vous avez là, commenta la femme qui se tenait derrière eux à l'attention d'Elijah. »

Elijah se retourna, surpris, avant de rendre son sourire à la sexagénaire qui posait un regard attendri sur les enfants.

« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il en jouant le jeu. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Elijah arpentait la maison, complètement débordé et se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait – et après mille ans sur cette terre, il en connaissait un certain nombre. Il maudissait son manque de jugeote et sa trop grande confiance en lui. Quand Katherine lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait retrouvé un boulot de serveuse depuis quelques semaines et lui avait demandé de garder Irina et Eli, il avait tout de suite accepté, certains qu'il n'aurait qu'à dire aux enfants d'aller se coucher et qu'ils iraient. Quelle belle illusion !

Katherine était partie travailler après le dîner et Elijah avait laissé les enfants jouer encore une heure avant de suggérer qu'ils aillent dormir. C'avait été un concert de protestations de « on n'est pas fatigués » à « encore un dernier dessin animé » en passant par « j'ai pas fini mon jeu » et « pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore mis ma poupée en pyjama ». Après s'être montré patient la première demi-heure, Elijah avait essayé de se fâcher, sans beaucoup d'effet, puis avait proposé aux enfants de faire un dessin pour maman puis de vite aller se coucher pour qu'elle soit surprise en rentrant. C'avait sembler bien fonctionner (les enfants étaient calmes et appliqués et avaient accepter d'aller au lit une fois leurs dessins terminés) jusqu'à se qu'il commettent l'incommensurable, irréparable erreur de quitter le salon en laissant les enfants seuls. Eli, soudain pris d'un élan de créativité, avait gribouillé le dessin de sa sœur. Irina l'avait poussé, Eli avait rendu les coups et le temps qu'Elijah revienne, la situation avait dégénérée en bagarre générale.

« _Allô_, répondit la voix de son frère.

_ Dieu merci, tu n'es pas couché, constata Elijah avec un immense soulagement. J'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua-t-il.

_ _Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des enfants pleurer derrière toi ?_ S'étonna Klaus.

_ C'est justement de ça qu'il s'agit. La situation m'a complètement échappée.

_ _Où est-ce que tu es ?_

_ Chez moi.

_ _J'arrive_, avait promis Klaus, un sourire narquois dans la voix, avant de raccrocher rapidement. »

Elijah reposa son téléphone et entreprit de limiter la casse jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elijah ouvrit la porte à Klaus et Caroline.

« Merci d'être venu. Où est Emma ? S'étonna-t-il comme il n'imaginait pas son frère laisser sa fille seule dans l'appartement à cette heure là.

_ Chez Stefan et Bekah, expliqua-t-il. Une histoire de pyjama party tante/nièce-préférée et de Titanic. Pauvre Stefan, fit-il en pensant à leur beau-frère qui devait se sentir bien seul avec les deux filles qui faisaient sûrement la loi. »

Elijah les laissa entrer et son frère et sa belle-sœur prirent aussitôt les choses en main. Klaus prit le petit Eli dans ses bras tandis que Caroline s'approchait d'Irina qui pleurait dans un coin depuis que son frère avait gâché son dessin et qu'Elijah l'avait grondée pour l'avoir frappé.

Klaus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Eli toujours dans les bras. Le bébé ne pleurait plus mais ses petites épaules étaient encore secouées de lourds sanglots.

« Bien, fit Klaus en approchant. Maintenant, Elijah, explique-moi qui sont ces enfants et ce qu'ils font avec toi. »

Elijah hésita un instant avant d'admettre :

« Se sont les enfants de Katherine.

_ Catherine ? S'étonna Klaus. Catherine qui ? »

Elijah eut un sourire en coin.

« Katerina, explicita-t-il. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Klaus pour assimiler la nouvelle.

« Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-il froidement, les mâchoires crispées.

_ Elle est humaine, maintenant, lui rappela Elijah, alors...

_ Oui, ça d'accord, l'interrompit Klaus. Je sais qu'elle est humaine. Je ne te demande pas comment ça se fait qu'elle ait des enfants mais comment ça se fait qu'ils soient chez toi. »

Il lui raconta comment la veille au soir elle était apparue sur le seuil de sa porte, désemparée, frigorifiée et avec nulle part où dormir.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'énerva Klaus. Katherine Pierce nous a pourri la vie pendant cinq siècles de vampirisme et toi, tu la reprends maintenant qu'elle est redevenue humaine ?!

_ Son conjoint la bat, Nik, rétorqua-t-il. Tu verrais son visage... C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est réfugié chez moi avec Irina et Eli.

_ Eli ? Releva-t-il, surpris, en baissant les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. Elle a appelé son fils comme toi ?

_ Moi c'est Elijah, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Oui c'est sûr ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua ironiquement Klaus. Peu importe, personnellement, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas volé certains de ses bleus. »

Un tic nerveux agita le muscle de la mâchoire d'Elijah. L'envie le démangeait d'écraser son poing dans la figure de son frère. La seule chose qui le retint fut que Eli se trouvait dans les bras de Klaus et que s'eut été dangereux pour lui. Après tout, si Katherine leur avait « pourri la vie » pendant un demi millénaire, c'était parce que Klaus avait d'abord essayé de la vider de son sang et massacré sa famille. Katherine, elle, n'avait jamais fait que se débrouiller pour survivre.

« Elijah, intervint soudain Caroline en les rejoignant dans la cuisine où ils se chamaillaient. Ma question va peut-être sembler étrange mais pourquoi est-ce que la petite fille ressemble à Elena ?

_ Elle ne ressemble pas à Elena, expliqua Elijah. Elle ressemble à Katherine. »

Klaus lui résuma la situation puis Caroline, après un instant de stupeur, s'adressa de nouveau à Elijah.

« Je pense que tu peux mettre Irina au lit, maintenant, dit-elle. Elle est calmée.

_ Ça ne serait pas mieux si c'est toi qui va la coucher ? Demanda-t-il, sa confiance dans sa capacité à gérer les deux enfants en morceaux.

_ Non, assura Caroline. Il faut que ce soit toi. Je suis une inconnue pour elle et c'est à toi que sa mère l'a confiée. Et puis, si tu arrêtes de t'occuper d'elle après qu'elle ait fait une colère, elle va croire qu'elle a été trop méchante et que tu ne l'aimes plus. C'est délicat, la susceptibilité des enfants, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elijah prit donc son courage à deux mains avant de retourner au salon. Irina finissait de colorier un nouveau dessin que Caroline l'avait aidée à faire.

« Alors, ce dessin ? S'enquit Elijah en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé.

_ Ça va, répondit la petite fille. Avec Caroline, on l'a refait, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis sûr que maman le trouvera très joli, assura-t-il. »

Il attendit qu'elle ait reposé son dernier crayon pour demander :

« Prête à aller dormir, maintenant ? »

La petite hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Caroline, c'est une amie à toi ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement alors qu'Elijah l'aidait à se mettre au lit.

_ C'est ma belle-sœur, expliqua-t-il. Klaus, que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est mon frère. Et Caroline, c'est sa femme. »

Irina acquiesça en silence et s'allongea sous les couvertures.

« Tu veux une histoire ? Lui proposa Elijah comme il savait que c'était comme ça que Katherine les endormait, elle et son frère. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste et Elijah s'empara du livre que Katherine avait laissé sur la table de chevet. Il s'installa près de la petite fille et n'avait pas lu la moitié du premier conte qu'elle dormait déjà. Quand il revint au salon, il vit que Eli s'était endormi dans les bras de Klaus. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à aller l'allonger près de sa sœur endormie puis il revint au salon et Elijah savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Attaqua aussitôt Klaus. Elle ne t'as pas brisé le cœur assez souvent quand elle était vampire, il faut que tu en rajoutes une couche maintenant qu'elle est redevenue humaine ?

_ Elle était à la rue avec ses enfants, rétorqua Elijah. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

_ Il y a une différence entre l'héberger pour une nuit et faire du baby-sitting pour elle alors que tu n'y connais rien.

_ C'est une situation provisoire, assura-t-il.

_ Ah vraiment ? Demanda sarcastiquement Klaus. Alors tu ne lui as pas dit de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait ? Que tu allais t'occuper d'elle ? Etc... »

Elijah ne répondit pas.

« Je m'en doutais, poursuivit Klaus. Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois vraiment que maintenant qu'elle est redevenue humaine tu vas retrouver ta petite Katerina chérie ? Que tu vas pouvoir être son héros et qu'elle ne va pas une fois de plus te laisser tomber ou te manipuler ? Elijah, c'est de Katherine qu'il s'agit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle a toujours été un prodige de machiavélisme et une professionnelle du mensonge, il n'y en a jamais eu que pour elle. Son intérêt personnel est toujours passé avant tout le reste et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est redevenue humaine que ça va changer. C'est...

_ Ca suffit, intervint Elijah d'une voix dure et sans appel, les mâchoires crispées. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Niklaus, poursuivit-il d'une voix effrayante de froideur, le seul responsable des cinq cents ans de problèmes qu'a posé Katherine, c'est toi. Si Katherine est obsédée par sa survie, c'est parce que tu l'as pourchassée toute sa vie et moi, j'ai commis l'erreur de t'aider au début. Katerina était douce, et innocente, et c'est nous qui avons créé Katherine. J'ai détruit la femme que j'aimais parce que j'avais trop peur de m'opposer à toi et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Katherine était à la rue avec ses enfants et je ne vais pas m'excuser de l'avoir recueillie. »

Klaus ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Après quoi, lui et Caroline prirent congé. Au moment de franchir la porte, Caroline se retourna et s'enquit auprès d'Elijah :

« Je suppose que tu les gardes aussi demain soir ?

_ Oui, admit-il avec un sourire résigné, priant déjà pour que la deuxième soirée soit plus facile que la première.

_ Je passerai te donner un coup de main, si tu veux, offrit-elle. »

Klaus se tourna vers sa femme avec un regard réprobateur :

« Trésor, commença-t-il, tu réalises que tu viens de proposer de faire du baby-sitting pour la femme qui t'a changée en vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut un sourire amusé et lui prit la main. Klaus comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Il eut un soupir résigné, ressera ses doigts autour de ceux de Caroline, et tous deux s'en furent dans la nuit tandis qu'Elijah refermait la porte et regagnait le salon pour ranger les divers crayons et feuilles que les enfants avaient laissés trainer un peu partout.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Eli, j'ai dit non, répéta Katherine pour la énième fois. »

Elle finit par lui donner un jouet qui retint enfin son attention et regagna la cuisine où Elijah débarrassait la table du diner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? S'enquit Elijah.

_ Il essayait d'attraper tes livres d'Histoire sur la bibliothèque. »

Elijah eut un sourire amusé. Cela ne faisait pas quarante-huit heures que Katherine et les enfants vivaient chez lui mais il sentait déjà les habitudes s'installer.

« Tu prends ton service à quelle heure ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pardon ? Fit-elle sans comprendre.

_ Au bar.

_ Oh. Dans une heure et demi. »

Ils continuaient à discuter tout en rangeant la cuisine quand soudain on tambourina brusquement à la porte. Katherine sursauta et un grand silence se fit dans la maison. Elijah attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains avant d'aller ouvrir quand on cogna de nouveau, plus violemment encore que la première fois.

« _Katherine ! Laisse-moi entrer !_cria une voix d'homme. _Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai suivie espèce de garce ! _»

Les cris et insultes continuèrent à pleuvoir depuis l'autre coté de la porte tandis que Katherine se précipitaient vers ses enfants et qu'Elijah sentait une envie de sang lui monter à la bouche.

« Irina, emmène ton frère dans la chambre, fit Elijah d'une voix tranquille. »

Katherine attendit que les petits se soient éloignés pour tomber le masque et laisser libre cour à sa frayeur.

« Il va me tuer, Elijah, fit-elle, terrifiée, en s'agrippant à son bras.

_ Si tu me le demandes, c'est moi qui le tuerais, affirma le vampire. »

Katherine plongea son regard dans celui d'Elijah. Elle ne savait pas comment il était possible qu'après tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé à travers les siècles, il soit encore prêt à tuer pour elle. En cet instant, si elle avait pu, elle aurait volontiers repris toute la peine qu'elle lui avait jamais infligée. Elle sonda son regard, cherchant à savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Et soudain, elle n'eut plus peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'Elijah ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle. Encore moins des enfants. Sa vie de vampire lui semblait tellement lointaine à présent, elle ne s'en rappelait plus tous les détails et à cet instant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était jamais restée auprès d'Elijah. Pourquoi avait-elle été trop fière pour ne pas tout abandonner pour lui ?

« Katerina, insista-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Il ne te touchera plus jamais, ni toi ni les petits, mais il faut que je sache ce que tu veux que je fasse de lui : je peux lui briser la nuque, boire son sang, lui donner une correction, le livrer à la police ou même l'hypnotiser pour qu'il oublie qu'il t'a rencontrée mais tu dois me dire ce que tu veux. »

Elijah vit le regard de Katherine se noircir, la peur peu à peu remplacée par la colère, la détermination et le reproche. Pendant des mois elle avait vécu l'humiliation des insultes et la violence des coups, elle avait courbé l'échine devant cet homme qui l'avait faite se sentir incapable et faible et c'était ce soir que tout ceci prenait fin. Elle était Katherine Pierce, et jamais plus on ne la ferait s'applatir sous les coups.

« Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix dure. »

Elijah passa doucement une main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant qu'une nouvelle rafale de coups ne retentisse contre la porte, faisant sursauter Katherine une fois encore. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la porte puis Elijah demanda :

« C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

_ Mark. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de lui recommander de rejoindre les petits dans la chambre. Il attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour s'approcher d'un pas mesuré de la porte d'entrée. D'où il se tenait, Elijah pouvait entendre Eli qui pleurait et Katherine qui essayait de rassurer Irina. Dire qu'Elijah était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Le plus grand des vampires aurait tremblé devant lui en cet instant. Elijah ouvrit la porte, attrapa l'homme par le col de son sweat-shirt et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Il le plaqua contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge, les pieds de l'homme touchant à peine le sol.

« Mark, je présume ? S'enquit-il poliment. Enchanté, je suis Elijah. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous n'allez en revanche plus jamais m'oublier. Et si nous avions une petite conversation entre homme ? Suggéra-t-il, son calme à la hauteur de la rage qui l'animait.

_ C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? Marmonna faiblement le dénommé Mark.

_ Les hommes violents envers les femmes et les enfants, déclara sèchement Elijah avant de le jeter au sol. Alors expliquez-moi, un enfant qui crie, on lui cogne dessus ? Et puis on corrige aussi la mère au passage, pour le principe ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il s'agit de marquer ce qui vous appartient ? Ou peut-être encore que c'est le seul moyen pour vous de vous sentir un homme ? Vous êtes tellement insignifiant que le seul moyen de satisfaire votre virilité, c'est de vous en prendre à une femme et à ses enfants sans défense ? »

L'homme, terrifié, rampait sur le sol pour essayer de s'éloigner d'Elijah, lequel faisait un pas en avant chaque fois que la distance entre lui et sa victime s'élargissait. Puis il lui décocha un violent coup de pied en plein visage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait maintenant d'être celui qui est le moins fort ? Vous avez peur ? Vous imaginez ce que ça a du être pour Katherine de subir ça pendant des mois ? Et pour Irina ? Et Eli, lui aussi vous lui avez cogné dessus ? Votre propre fils ? »

L'homme balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « mais-non-c'est-pas-ça-mais-pas-du-tout-vous-êtes-d ingue-c'est-pas-vos-affaires » mais Elijah l'interrompit :

« Silence. »

Il l'attrapa de nouveau par le col de son pull et le remit sur ses pieds avant de laisser ses canines de vampire apparaître dans sa bouche et de planter ses dents dans la jugulaire de l'homme. Il le lâcha bien vite cependant, son sang étant gorgé d'alcool et d'un autre goût plus étrange encore - cannabis probablement, songea Elijah en le lâchant. Mark glissa le long du mur et s'effondra sur le sol. Elijah resta un moment figé, hésitant. Il voulait tellement briser la nuque de cet homme, il pouvait presque entendre à ses oreilles le doux son des vertèbres cervicales qui craquent comme une branche sèche. Mais la police se tournerait immanquablement vers Katherine, puis vers lui. Elijah lui tint le visage entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Vous allez oublier que vous avez rencontré Katherine, l'hypnotisa-t-il. Vous allez oublier Irina. Et vous allez même oublier votre fils Eli. Ils n'ont jamais existé. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous tue pas, c'est parce que la police soupçonnerait tout de suite Katherine si vous disparaissiez brusquement. Alors vous n'allez plus jamais repenser à Katherine, Irina ou Eli. Vous allez quitter New York et tranquillement continuer votre vie de débauche sans jamais plus lever la main sur une femme ou un enfant. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

_ Je vais quitter New York, répéta Mark comme un automate.

_ Et à propos de Katherine et des enfants ?

_ Ils n'ont jamais existé.

_ Parfait. Hors de ma vue à présent. »

Elijah recula de quelques pas tandis que Mark se levait comme un pantin, traversait le couloir, ouvrait la porte et disparaissait dans la nuit en direction de la sortie de la ville. Elijah referma la porte et se détourna. Il se trouva aussitôt nez à nez avec Katherine qui avait quitté la chambre. Elle tendit la main et la posa contre la joue d'Elijah :

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Elijah ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête sur le coté et embrassa la paume de la main de Katherine avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Puis Katherine n'eut que le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant de partir au travail. Ce ne fut que dix minutes après son départ qu'Elijah vit qu'elle avait oublié son portefeuille. Il attendit que Caroline arrive pour attraper ses clefs de voiture et prendre la direction du bar où travaillait Katherine pour lui ramener ses affaires.

TVD-TVD-TVD

En arrivant devant le bar en question, Elijah cru d'abord qu'il s'était trompé. Il vérifia le nom de l'endroit et l'adresse que lui avait donnés Katherine. Elle lui avait bien recommandé de ne venir la trouver au travail qu'en cas d'urgence et à présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Le bar en question était en fait un club de strip-tease.

Elijah descendit de voiture et gagna l'entrée du club.

« Bonsoir, fit un homme posté à l'entrée du club en voyant Elijah approcher. L'entrée coûte... commença-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit que je cherche, l'interrompit Elijah. Est-ce qu'une de vos serveuses s'appelle Katherine ?

_ Humm... Non, fit-il après avoir réfléchi.

_ Katerina ?

_ Non plus.

_ Kathy ?

_ Non. »

Elijah se sentit soulagé. Visiblement, Katherine ne travaillait pas ici, elle avait du se tromper en lui donnant l'adresse.

« Mais une de nos danseuses s'appelle Katia, reprit l'homme. »

Elijah lui tendit un billet dont il ne regarda même pas la valeur et entra dans le club. L'endroit empestait le mauvais alcool et la fumée de cigarette. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on remarque ses vêtements un peu trop élégants pour l'endroit mais on ne fit même pas attention à lui. La clientèle allait du pochtron du coin à l'homme d'affaire de peu de valeurs qui cherchait à oublier sa journée de travail stressante. Katherine était sur scène. Et elle n'était pas serveuse. Elle dansait en se déshabillant tandis que des clients glissaient des billets dans ses bottes en faux cuir. Son soutien-gorge rejoignit bientôt le reste de ses vêtements au sol, elle se retourna dans un déhanché plus suggestif que gracieux et croisa le regard d'Elijah à ce moment-là. La surprise la fit presque arrêter de danser mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et poursuivit son numéro sans se démonter, après avoir lancé à Elijah un regard dans lequel se mêlaient la détermination et le défi. « Comme si ta présence ici allait m'arrêter » lut-il dans ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ramassa ses vêtements et regagna la coulisse. Une fois habillée – encore que c'était un bien grand mot puisqu'Elijah aurait plutôt qualifié la robe qu'elle portait de nuisette que d'autre chose – elle le rejoignit, l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers une arrière salle. La salle en question semblait servir de vestiaire, avec quelques casiers pour que les employées puissent ranger leurs effets personnels, un long comptoir couvert de cosmétiques en tout genre et plusieurs miroirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Commença Katherine dès qu'elle eu fermé la porte derrière eux.

_ J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua Elijah.

_ Je bosse, figure-toi, lança-t-elle amèrement.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu étais serveuse.

_ Oui, parce que je savais très bien comment tu réagirais.

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles ici ? Fit-il avec dans la voix toute la répulsion que lui inspirait cet endroit et surtout ce qu'y faisait Katherine.

_ Ne me juge pas, Elijah. Tu n'as pas le droit, repartit-elle, la colère enflant dans sa voix. Irina avait besoin de chaussures pour l'école, Eli de médicaments non-remboursés et ça coutait trop cher, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Les yeux de Katherine lançaient des éclairs. Elle n'appréciait pas les sous-entendus d'Elijah. Elle n'aimait pas son ton réprobateur ni son air supérieur – si elle réfléchissait bien, il devait bien y avoir deux ou trois hommes qui étaient morts pour moins qu'un regard de ce genre dans son passé – et par dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur elle, ce mélange de pitié et d'abjection comme si elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose lamentable tombée plus bas que terre. Elle n'était sans doute plus celle qu'elle était dans ses années de gloire, mais il lui restait tout de même une once de fierté que Mark n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever, et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Elijah finir le travail. Aujourd'hui comme hier, Katherine Pierce était fière, et personne ne lui dictait sa conduite ni ne la commentait.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé avant d'en arriver là ? Repartit Elijah après s'être ressaisi. J'aurais pu t'aider.

_ Je t'ai appelé ! Cria-t-elle, cette dernière réflexion constituant la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis redevenue humaine. Je t'ai appelé, Elijah. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Rien ! Soit disant, ton frère avait besoin de toi à la Nouvelle Orléans. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi ! J'avais été vampire pendant cinq cents ans, j'étais presque invincible, j'étais connue et respectée et d'un seul coup, j'ai tout perdu, je n'étais plus rien. Soudain, je ressentais les températures, j'avais besoin d'eau et de nourriture pour survivre, je pouvais tomber malade : tu as une idée de ce que ça fait ? J'étais seule, j'avais peur et toi, tu n'es pas venu ! Tu étais tellement sûr que je m'étais moquée de toi que tu n'as pas voulu revenir quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Tes soit-disant obligations envers ta famille, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas affronter tes problèmes de confiance en toi et pour ne pas voir la vérité en face ; et la vérité, c'est que tu es un lâche et que moi, je t'aimais, et personne ne m'a jamais brisée comme toi. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie qui m'ont trahie, blessée, abandonnée mais toi, Elijah, tu as été le premier ! Alors ne viens pas maintenant jouer les sauveurs prudes et me juger parce que je fais ce qu'il faut pour que mes gamins mangent ! »

Elijah n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si elle l'avait giflé. La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant leur dispute, et une des autres danseuses entra dans la pièce et s'adressa à Katherine :

« Katia, un client te demande pour une danse privée.

_ J'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit Katherine.

_ Sûrement pas, rétorqua Elijah qui avait encore du mal à accepter toutes les vérités que Katherine venait de lui jeter au visage. Je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans toi.

_ Oh que si, rétorqua rageusement Katherine. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. »

Malgré ses protestations, elle le chassa du club.

En rentrant, il remercia Caroline d'avoir gardé un oeil sur les enfants puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé dès qu'elle fut partie. Les mots de Katherine tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Au final, il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait le plus fait souffrir l'autre. Il se demandait quelle était la morale de leurs cinq cents ans d'histoire commune. Y en avait-il même une ? Sinon sa cupidité à lui, et son instinct de survie à elle. Il envisagea de rester debout et de l'attendre mais à quoi bon ? Tout avait été dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait enlevé son innocence à la jeune Katerina des siècles plus tôt, elle avait appris à se protéger. Elle lui avait brisé le coeur, il l'avait abandonnée. Et maintenant, elle lui en voulait, et c'était bien fait pour lui.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elijah et Katherine ne parlèrent plus du club. Katherine partait travailler tous les soirs après le dîner, Elijah gardait les enfants. Et une routine mensongère, dans laquelle les vrais problèmes n'étaient pas abordés, s'installa doucement.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Elijah fut réveillé en pleine nuit par les pleurs du petit Eli. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil, vit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que Katherine soit rentrée et se leva donc en vitesse. Il gagna l'autre chambre et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Le petit était trempé de sueur et Elijah s'empressa de l'emmener au salon avant qu'il ne réveille sa soeur.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon grand ? Fit Elijah en essayant de calmer le bébé. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le petit eu un hoquet et se mit à vomir. Puis il se mit à pleurer de plus belle pendant qu'Elijah le portait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entreprit de débarrasser le petit garçon de son pyjama souillé puis lui passa un gant d'eau fraiche sur le visage et la nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Eli ? »

Elijah se retourna pour trouver Irina qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux pleins de sommeil.

« Il a vomi, expliqua Elijah. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave. »

Le bébé semblait en effet se calmer, l'eau fraiche lui avait fait du bien.

« Va donc chercher un pyjama propre pour ton frère, s'il te plait, lui demanda Elijah. »

Irina s'éloigna et revint une minute plus tard :

« Tient, fit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

_ Merci.

_ Tient, Eli, fit-elle ensuite en tendant son doudou au petit. »

Eli s'empara avidement de la peluche et la serra dans ses bras. Pendant tout le temps où Elijah enfila son pyjama propre au bébé, Irina resta à coté à observer son petit frère et à lui caresser doucement la joue. Elijah lui jeta un regard et sourit devant son air concerné.

« Tu es une grande soeur très attentive, remarqua-t-il.

_ J'aime pas que Eli il est malade, expliqua-t-elle. Quand il est malade, maman, elle reste avec lui tout le temps. Alors quand elle est pas là, c'est moi qui reste. »

Elijah lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis sûr que Eli trouve que tu es une super grande soeur, fit-il, mais tu as de l'école demain, alors retourne te coucher. Moi, je reste avec Eli.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Absolument. Va dormir. »

Quand Katherine rentra quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva Elijah qui arpentait le salon avec Eli endormi dans ses bras. Elle resta un instant immobile dans l'encadrement de le porte du salon à le regarder qui berçait son fils. Si seulement la vie était plus simple, ils pourraient juste continuer comme ça et être une famille. Elijah lui expliqua que Eli avait été malade puis Katherine le lui prit des bras, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et alla le recoucher. Quand elle revint au salon, Elijah n'avait pas bougé.

« Katerina, il faut qu'on parle, commença-t-il.

_ De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, tout de suite sur la défensive.

_ De ce que tu comptes faire. Ca fait deux semaines que tu vies chez moi avec les petits et ça me convient tout à fait. Mais si tu comptes disparaître du jour au lendemain comme la dernière fois, j'aimerais autant être prévenu. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de te perdre, si en plus je ne dois plus revoir Irina ni Eli, j'aimerais pouvoir m'y préparer. »

Katherine avança dans la pièce, réduisant de quelques pas la distance qui la séparait du vampire. Elle savait les sentiments qu'Elijah nourrissait à son égard, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait à aimer les deux petits au point de ne plus vouloir la laisser partir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il voulait qu'elle reste, ce n'était pas nouveau ; elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'il envisagerait en plus d'élever et d'aimer deux enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il fusse dans sa nature de ne pas avoir peur. Mais sa nature, c'était de fuir. Elle se rappelait vaguement, dans une autre époque, Elijah qui lui citait Platon : « On peut aisément pardonner à l'enfant qui a peur du noir. La vraie tragédie de la vie, c'est quand les Hommes ont peur de la lumière. ». Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque combien il avait raison et combien cette phrase s'appliquait à elle. Et peut-être un peu à lui, aussi...

« Tu penses déjà à t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Elijah devant l'absence de réaction de Katherine.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ C'est dur de t'aimer, Katerina.

_ Je sais. C'est dur d'être incapable de ne pas t'aimer, Elijah. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs sentiments doux-amers, puis Katherine reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit un jour, il y a plusieurs siècles, avant que je ne sois un vampire ? »

Plus que de la douceur, Elijah percevait dans sa voix de la tristesse et du regret.

« A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant à son tour.

_ Tu avais accepté de me divertir pendant que j'attendais le retour de Klaus et nous courions dans le parc du château. Tu étais sensé m'attraper. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ Je me souviens de t'avoir couru après, admit-il, mais pas de ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là.

_ Tu as dit que si tu m'attrapais, le jeu serait fini, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Et il était surpris et touché que Katherine se souvienne encore après tout ce temps des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Avait-elle jamais été la femme manipulatrice et machiavélique qu'il l'avait si souvent accusée d'être ? Il se demandait cependant où elle voulait en venir...

« Eh bien tu sais quoi, Elijah ? Poursuivait-elle. J'en ai marre de courir. Je n'ai fait que ça pendant cinq cents ans.

_ Alors quoi ? Fit Elijah d'une voix hésitante, pas sûr de comprendre. Tu veux « arrêter le jeu » ? Tu veux que je « t'attrape » ? Mais si tu me laisses t'attraper, j'aurais gagné, fit-il en poussant la métaphore.

_ Oui, admit-elle. Mais est-ce que ça veut forcément dire que j'aurais perdu ? »

Ils se tenaient face à face au milieu du salon, le regard intensément plongé dans celui de l'autre. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'en ce moment ils jouaient le même jeu qu'ils avaient joué pendant des années. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier, qui céderait le premier, qui baisserait sa garde le premier.

Se fut Elijah.

En un battement de cils il réduisit la distance qui le séparait encore de Katherine et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de la soudaineté avec laquelle il avait agi ; à quelques secondes près, s'eut été elle qui se serait jetée sur lui. Ils savaient tous deux depuis le moment où Elijah avait invité Katherine à entrer, deux semaines plus tôt, que ça se finirait comme ça. Ca se finissait toujours comme ça entre eux, avec le chemisier de Katherine déchiré et abandonné sur le sol, avec ses jambes autour de la taille d'Elijah tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à la chambre, avec des soupirs et des murmures passionnés... Pourtant, jamais avant cette nuit-là Katherine ne s'était abandonnée ainsi dans les bras d'Elijah et jamais il n'avait eu auparavant à être prudent avec elle, à se rappeler qu'elle était humaine et fragile et qu'il pouvait la briser dans son étreinte.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Regardez-moi un peu ce tableau de famille, c'est mignon tout plein, ironisa Klaus en ouvrant la porte à Elijah et Katherine accompagnés enfants.

_ Ravi de te voir moi aussi, répondit Elijah du tac au tac, et puisque tu demandes, oui nous allons bien. »

Klaus s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et ils débarassèrent les petits de leurs manteaux. Elijah se redressait après avoir aidé Irina à enlever ses bottes quand Emma arriva :

« Salut parrain ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est quoi mon cadeau ? Fit-elle en lorgnant immédiatement vers le sac que Klaus venait de prendre des mains de Katherine.

_ Un livre de maths, plaisanta Elijah en ébourriffant les cheveux de sa nièce.

_ Oh zut, fit-elle. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Katherine pour la saluer.

« Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas en maths ? Demanda Elijah à Klaus.

_ Non, répondit-il. En plus son prof fait de l'humour. Sur son bulletin de premier semestre on a eu « touche le fond mais creuse encore » et là on a eu « possède une galerie »(1). »

Elijah eu un sourire en coin puis se détourna.

« Dites, c'est vraiment un livre de maths qu'il m'a offert, parrain ? Soufflait Emma à Katherine.

_ Non. C'est un livre, mais plus sympa qu'un manuel de maths, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement, évita la main d'Elijah qui cherchait encore à la décoiffer et regagna le salon.

« Ça alors, mais regardez qui est là ! Lança ironiquement Damon quand Katherine entra dans le salon. Je te dirais bien que tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois mais à la vérité, t'as pris un sacré coup de vieux ! »

Katherine ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard assassin tandis qu'Irina, impressionnée de tant de nouveaux visages, revenait vers sa mère et se blottissait contre elle.

Puis elle salua Stefan qui l'accueillit poliment mais sans grande chaleur et Elena qui, si elle se montra plutôt froide envers Katherine, eu toutefois la gentillesse d'adresser un sourire chaleureux à Irina qui tenait toujours sa main. Rebekah, elle, se tenait en retrait, affichant de façon ostentatoire son déplaisir vis-à-vis de la présence de Katherine et de sa nouvelle relation avec son frère.

La mâtinée avança, Emma ayant visiblement jeté son dévolu sur les deux jeunes enfants ne se lassait pas de jouer avec eux tandis qu'Elijah discutait avec ses frères et soeurs et que Damon et Stefan se chamaillaient sous l'oeil rilleur d'Elena qui semblait arbitrer le conflit. Seule Katherine avait du mal à trouver sa place dans les conversations. Toutefois, elle s'en souciait à peine : perdue dans ses pensées, elle passait en revue ses plans pour la journée : plan A, plan B, plan C, plan D, plan E, plan...bref, personne ne connaissait l'alphabet mieux qu'elle.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline se leva et gagna la cuisine pour surveiller le déjeuner qui cuisait, Katherine se leva et la suivit.

« Hey, fit Caroline en refermant la porte du four et en trouvant Katherine dans la cuisine. Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Katherine poussa un soupir malheureux et s'appuya contre le buffet de la cuisine.

« Personne n'est vraiment ravi de me voir, regretta-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, assura Caroline en lavant les tomates qu'elle venait de sortir du frigo. Ils finiront par s'y faire. Elena et Stefan ont mis des années à accepter ma relation avec Klaus.

_ Et Damon ? Releva-t-elle.

_ Euh... Lui je crois qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, fit Caroline en riant. Crois-moi, reprit-elle ensuite. Il leur faut juste le temps de réaliser que tu n'es pas là pour briser une nouvelle fois le coeur d'Elijah ou trahir encore leur confiance.

_ Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire ? Rétorqua toutefois Katherine.

_ La façon dont tu regardes Elijah quand il s'occupe de tes enfants, répondit Caroline sans hésiter. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a fait de très mauvaises choses dans le passé qu'elle est incapable d'amour, au contraire. Je crois que tu es sincère et si la vie continue de vous réunir au bout de cinq cents ans, c'est bien que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Katherine lui retourna son sourire avant de s'approcher du plan de travail. Elle tergiversait mentalement sur ses options, hésitant entre le plan retort et la franchise.

« J'ai un service à te demander, fit-elle en optant finalement pour l'honnêteté – une fois n'est pas coutume.

_ Je t'écoute, fit Caroline sans hésiter, posant son couteau et se tournant pour faire face à l'humaine.

_ Deux ou trois gouttes de ton sang, énonça-t-elle.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Caroline en changeant de ton, soupçonneuse.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Hors de question, rétorqua la vampire. Voit ça avec Elijah.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Tout en parlant, elle ferma la porte de la cuisine pour que leur conversation reste aussi privée que possible dans un appartement rempli de vampires.

« Deux raisons, énonça Katherine. 1) il n'acceptera pas, il me connait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau et je ne le convaincrai pas et 2) si son sang me transforme, je serais asservie à lui, il devrait me forcer à oublier mes émotions puis se débrouiller pour que je les retrouve, etc. Grosse perte de temps quand il y a tant d'autres vampires à qui je peux emprunter quelques gouttes de sang. »

La voix de Katherine avait perdu sa douceur du début de la conversation et avait reprit sa tonalité impérieuse. Elle avait insisté sur les détails pratiques mais ce que Caroline avait retenu, c'était surtout qu'elle admettait qu'elle se trouverait asservie à Elijah s'il la transformait. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'authentique entre eux, mais prendre pour acquis le fait qu'elle risquait l'asservissement, s'était avouer qu'elle était irréversiblement, inconditionnellement amoureuse de l'originel.

Bien sûr, songea Caroline avec tristesse. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? L'amour qu'Elijah et Katherine se portaient l'un à l'autre était tragique si elle restait humaine alors qu'il était vampire. Si elle voulait rester avec lui, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de redevenir un vampire elle aussi, pour arrêter de vieillir. Caroline soupira, ennuyée.

« Et tes enfants, dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Elle voulait que Katherine comprenne par elle-même que ce qu'elle lui demandait était impossible : elle ne voulait pas que le temps sépare Elijah et Katherine mais elle refusait de priver les deux petits d'une enfance normale.

« Tu crois que je ne pense qu'à moi en te demandant de me transformer ? Rétorqua Katherine d'une voix déterminée. Tu crois que ce n'est pas à eux que je pense en premier à chaque seconde ? J'ai été une garce égoïste et manipulatrice par le passé, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Parfois j'ai été méchante sans raison, c'est vrai aussi, mais je ne te demande pas de me transformer pour redevenir la reine du monde des vampires, pour hypnotiser tout le monde et tuer des humains. Je ne peux pas à la fois être humaine et rester avec Elijah, poursuivit-elle. Le monde des vampires et celui des humains ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter et si je reste auprès d'Elijah, la rumeur va se répandre, tous mes anciens ennemis vont se rappeler à moi et tout originel qu'il soit, il ne pourra pas me sauver de tous. Je l'aime, et je ne crois pas que je trouverai beaucoup d'autres hommes – humains ou vampires - avec le cœur assez grand pour aimer deux enfants qui ne sont pas les leurs. C'est autant pour moi que pour les petits que j'ai besoin de redevenir un vampire. »

Caroline réfléchit un moment à la tirade de Katherine. Puis elle eu un soupir résigné avant de demander :

« Pourquoi moi ? C'est gonflé de ta part étant donné que c'est toi qui m'a transformée, lui rappela-t-elle.

_ C'est assez poétique, tu ne trouve pas ? Fit-elle avec un regard espiègle. Je te le demande à toi parce que tu aimes être un vampire. S'il y a une personne ici qui puisse comprendre comme c'est dur d'être humaine après avoir connu la force et l'immortalité, c'est toi. Et puis, tu as épousé Klaus. Il a changé pour toi alors que personne ne l'en croyait capable. S'il y a une personne qui peux me prendre au sérieux quand je dis que je changerai pour Elijah, c'est encore toi. »

Les deux femmes se tenaient face à face dans la cuisine, se dévisageant intensément. Si Caroline résumait la situation le plus simplement possible, il s'agissait juste de savoir si elle pensait que l'histoire d'amour entre Elijah et Katherine valait la peine d'être vécue, et si elle allait leur donner une chance.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Elijah ! S'écria la petite Irina quand le vampire ouvrit la porte. »

Ils n'avaient quitté Klaus, Caroline et Emma qu'en fin d'après-midi et au moment de coucher les enfants, quelques heures plus tard, Katherine s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient oublié le doudou d'Eli chez Klaus. Comme il était hors de question d'espérer endormir le petit sans sa peluche favorite, Elijah s'était dévoué pour aller chercher le doudou. Il était à peine rentré qu'Irina s'était précipité vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma grande ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant son petit air inquiet.

_ Maman est dans la salle de bain et elle répond pas quand je tape à la porte, expliqua-t-elle. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Cinq ans plus tard.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Elijah ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et tendit instinctivement le bras vers l'autre coté du lit. Les draps étaient vides et froids. Il tendit l'oreille en direction du salon et perçut le son de la musique pop qu'Irina aimait tant dernièrement. Il entendait aussi le son de ses petits pieds qui bougeaient incessamment sur le parquet, accompagnés d'un autre pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, celui de Katerina. Il pouvait presque fermer les yeux et les voir danser toutes les deux.

« Maman, intervint la voix de Eli dans le salon. Il se réveille quand papa ? On va au foot cet après-midi, il faut pas être en retard, expliquait-il à sa mère. »

Elijah eu un sourire encore un peu endormi en entendant l'impatience du petit garçon.

« Va lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller, suggéra la voix de Katherine. »

Elijah se rallongea et cacha son sourire dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir et écouta le pas fatidique qui se rapprochait furtivement de la chambre. Il entendit Eli tourner la poignée et pousser doucement la porte, puis le petit garçon prit son élan et se jeta sur le lit.

« Debout papa ! Cria-t-il. C'est l'heure ! »

Une minute plus tard, la situation avait évoluée en guerre de chatouilles. Eli finit par s'avouer vaincu et s'allongea près d'Elijah, blotti dans le creux de son bras.

« On va bien au match, cet aprem', hein ? S'assura-t-il pour au moins la quinzième fois depuis le début de la semaine.

_ Evidemment, lui assura Elijah en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Je t'ai promis qu'on irait.

_ Maman, elle vient pas ?

_ Maman doit travailler cet après-midi. Elle a une cliente importante qui vient essayer ses robes.

_ Il est beau, le magasin d'habits de maman, jugea Eli. »

Elijah approuva d'un signe de tête. Après être redevenue un vampire grace au sang de Caroline, Katherine avait quitté le night-club où elle travaillait et Elijah l'avait aidée à monter son affaire. Elle avait voulu ouvrir une boutique de vêtements et, si Elijah avait douté de son projet au début, il l'avait néanmoins soutenue et il devait à présent admettre que Katherine avait vraiment le sens des affaires et de la mode. Elle possédait une petite boutique dans le centre-ville, qu'elle gérait seule et qui vendait des tenues de soirées. Elle s'était vite fait une réputation.

Elijah et Eli rejoignirent les deux filles au salon quelques minutes plus tard. Katherine interrompit sa danse et baissa le son de la chaîne hi-fi.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant. »

Elijah répondit par monosyllabe et gagna la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Katherine le suivit avec un sourire moqueur : mille ans qu'il n'était pas du matin, songeait-elle en riant intérieurement. Après quelques gorgées de café, il sembla plus réveillé et Katherine s'installa face à lui à la table de la cuisine. Il ne fallut qu'un regard à Elijah pour comprendre que Katherine avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Katherine acquiesça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Elijah, je ne t'épouserai pas, énonça-t-elle.

_ Ok, répondit-il laconiquement, le visage fermé pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. »

Il n'était pas exactement surpris, songea-t-il amèrement. Après tout, c'était de Katherine, qu'il s'agissait. Il voulut se lever pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier et changer de pièce au plus vite mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Non, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée, assura-t-il, cherchant à couper court à la pénible conversation.

_ J'y tiens, insista-t-elle. »

Elle attendit qu'il se soit rassis pour lui prendre la main et poursuivre ce qu'elle disait.

« Je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que l'idée du mariage en elle-même me déplait. L'alliance, je la verrais comme une marque d'appartenance et je n'appartiens à personne. Pour moi, ça serait une part de ma liberté qu'on m'enlèverait. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu envisages le mariage mais moi, je le ressens ainsi. Je t'aime, et rien ne changera jamais ça, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour que tout le monde le sache et je ne veux pas avoir à signer un bout de papier pour te le prouver. Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle encore, je t'interdis d'en douter. »

Elle attendit anxieusement sa réponse.

« Dis quelque chose, s'impatienta-t-elle ensuite comme il ne répondait rien. »

Un demi sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« J'aurais du savoir que tu n'es pas le genre de femme à croire au mariage, admit-il.

_ C'est un concepte complètement surfait, ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire espiègle. »

Puis elle reprit son sérieux, se leva et tenant toujours la main d'Elijah dans la sienne, le força à se lever à son tour pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je déteste te faire de la peine, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

_ Je m'en remettrai, assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Je t'aime. »

Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Irina entra, des feuilles dans les mains et l'air très affairé.

« Bon alors, fit-elle en organisant ses documents sur la table, l'air très professionnel, sous les yeux amusés et perplexes d'Elijah et de Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'étonna Katherine en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Elijah..

_ Les papiers à remplir pour la rentrée. Maman, faut que tu signes là et là, fit-elle en montrant le bas d'un document et en tendant un stylo rose pastel à sa mère. »

Katherine parcourut rapidement les documents avant de les signer.

« Et celui-là ? Demanda Katherine en montrant la dernière feuille.

_ Celui-là il faut que Elijah le remplisse. J'ai rempli la case « Mère » mais pour la case « Père » je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Rien que la profession par exemple : J'ai pensé à écrire « vampire professionnel » mais je me suis dit que c'était pas une bonne idée...

_ Ton prof principal aurait sûrement cru que tu te moquais de lui, estima Elijah en prenant le stylo et en parcourant la feuille du regard. »

Elijah inventa quelques réponses pour la fiche d'information et vit qu'Irina n'avait pas corrigé l'énoncé du document. L'an passé, elle avait corrigé la case « Père » en « Beau-père » et si Elijah la considérait comme sa fille, il respectait néanmoins son sentiment.

« Tu veux que je corrige le titre de la colonne ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la feuille à Irina.

_ Non, laisse tomber, fit-elle, c'est bien comme ça. »

Elijah lui lança un regard étonné mais ravi puis il signa fièrement le document et Irina disparut avec ses affaires. Il songea que Katherine avait raison. Un mariage ne lui aurait en fin de compte rien appporté de plus, il avait une compagne et deux enfants, quel besoin avaient-ils de passer devant le maire ?

« Assied-toi et mange, s'énerva Katherine quelques heures plus tard, au moment du déjeuner et alors qu'Irina boudait son assiette.

_ Mais c'est gras, se plaignit-elle. Je vais être grosse. »

Elijah se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Gronda Katherine. C'est du poisson pané et des pommes de terre au four. Et puis tu pèses 35 kg toute mouillée alors tu as intérêt à finir ton assiette sinon je ne te cuisinerais plus que des frites et des beignets, tu vas prendre 20 kg et là, tu auras une bonne raison de faire un régime ! »

Irina se rassit avec un regard noir à sa mère et commença à grignoter son poisson. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle entrait dans la période où elle se prenait pour une ado sans en être une encore et Elijah et Katherine avaient déjà compris que c'était le début des conflits.

« Et bah cet aprem', avec papa, on va au match de foot ! Expliqua Eli en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elijah et Katherine se mirent à rire devant la piètre tentative du petit de changer de sujet.

« Mais on le sait ! S'écria Irina. Il me fatigue, lui, avec son match de foot !

_ Irina ! Réagirent Elijah et Katherine d'une même voix. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna et baissa le regard sur son assiette.

« Mais j'ai dit quoi ? fit Eli avec une expression toute malheureuse.

_ Rien, mon coeur, assura Katherine en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. »

Le déjeuner se poursuivit tant bien que mal puis les enfants sortirent de table pendant que leurs parents débarrassaient.

« Maman, fit Irina en revenant dans la cuisine. On part à quelle heure ?

_ Pour ?

_ Le cinéma. »

Elijah vit le regard de panique qui passa sur le visage de Katherine. Il se souvenait qu'Irina avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt si elle pouvait aller au cinéma avec ses copines et Katherine avait dit oui... juste avant que son rendez-vous de travail ne vienne s'ajouter à son emploi du temps.

« Je t'emmènerai, moi, intervint Elijah avant qu'une nouvelle crise n'éclate. Soit prête dans vingt minutes.

_ C'est cool ! Fit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

_ Tu ne risqueras pas de rater le début du match avec Eli ? S'enquit Katherine.

_ Non, assura-t-il. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas la récupérer après son film.

_ J'y serais, assura Katherine. »

Katherine partit travailler une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elijah envoya Irina mettre une jupe plus longue, Eli réussit à faire un énorme noeuds à ses lacets juste avant de partir, mais après vingt minutes d'effervescence, tout le monde était quand même dans la voiture. Elijah conduisait tandis que les deux enfants se chamaillaient à l'arrière et il songeait vaguement que c'était une drôle d'évolution que ces vingt dernières années dans les vies des grands vampires Katherine Pierce et Elijah Mikaelson. Allez, en route : poser sa fille au cinéma, emmener son fils voir un match ; ce soir, les cartables à préparer ; demain, la rentrée des classes... Et la vie qui suivait son chemin.

**Fin**

(1) Cf : = perles des bulletins scolaires.


End file.
